All Tumblr Breaks Loose
"All Tumblr Breaks Loose" is the 34th episode of Once Upon a Virus. Summary Joanna comes to Storywik hoping to test out the GIF by sending the whole town to the hell dimension of Tumblr, while Lady's nearest and dearest grieve over her tragic passing, and Dlrgirl75 realizes that she's in possession of something which could set everything straight again. And in flashbacks, we see the beginning of a long con. Plot Rachel, still in her Blood Wiccan uniform of old, waves to Jack as she heads inside her tent for the night, surprised to see that Silvia is already sitting on her bed. "Um, hi…" Rachel utters, confused, "Is something wrong?" "Quite the contrary," Silvia says, standing up, "Everything's right where it needs to be." "And what do you mean by that?" the seer wonders, to which Silvia asks, "You have premonitions, right? I mean, that's what you focused your magic into? Seeing into the future?" "Yes…" Rachel confirms, "Is that why you came to see me? You want me to do a reading for you?" "Hmm," Silvia considers, "Of sorts. You know… the power of Seer is very… desirable." "Oh?" "Oh." And then Silvia kisses her. Rachel is taken aback at first, but then Silvia's magic works over her, and she finds herself instantly in love. For the first time, Rachel and Silvia take to the former's bed. We next see the two witches when they're post-coital, lying together; naked beneath the sheets. "That… was amazing," Rachel tells her new girlfriend, to which Silvia tentatively replies, "I know." "You're some witch," the future genie goes on, "Are you particularly powerful?" "I suppose…" "What kind of spells have you cast, like, recently?" "Well…" Silvia recalls, "Me and some others from the coven were once able to cast a spell to enter someone's mind." "Wow…" Rachel says, in awe. "If you'd like, one day I could teach you how to do it. It's a painstaking process to get right though…" "That's okay," Rachel assures, "Take as long as you need… I ain't going nowhere." And then the two women kiss. In the present, Dlrgirl75 watches teary-eyed as Reginafan2626 and Primadonna Girl crouch over their dead daughter's body, trying not to stain themselves with Lady Junky's blood, which covers the floor; the lamp. Rachel's former home has been decorated by the blood of her friend. She stands back and lets Justine's parents decide what to do, watching as the two of them come to the fairly diplomatic conclusion to give the Once Upon a Time Wiki's beloved Administrator a proper funeral, which they'll be able to do now with all the zombies gone. With a destroyed and defeated look in his eyes, Josh finally scoops up his daughter's corpse into his arms, and Prima follows him as he exits the sheriff's station. Outside, everyone is celebrating and having a good time; they're happy that the zombie virus that plagued them is now gone. But then they turn, and they see the dead blonde being carried their way. There is a noticeable drop in the enthusiasm in the streets of Storywik, Maine. Lady Junky is dead, and it's truly felt by everyone. Rena finally comes to in his tent, much to the relief of Liz, who's been cleaning the same table over and over in anticipation of her old boss finally waking up. She approaches the tent, which Rena manages to exit, still tied to a stake by his leash, and asks him if he's okay. He says that he is not, declaring that something very awful must have happened, and the Chat Moderator appears worried. "We're coming towards Storywik now, mistress," David is meanwhile telling Joanna, who's sat on her throne and still holding the GIF steady in her hand. "I'll cloak the sky palace," DeviousPeep tells her executive servant, waving her hand and working some magic, "I do want our arrival to be a surprise." From the outside of the sky palace, we see Joanna's spell wash over it. The entire thing becomes invisible. We then see another burst of magic shoot from the invisible Queendom, and the reinstated mystical barrier around Storywik visibly shatters. "Pet," Joanna then says in reference to DavidTennantismyAngel, but she doesn't respond. It is noticeable that Peep rolls her soulless black eyes and addresses her as, "Executive servant." Now, Selena responds, wondering what she can do for her glorious master. "You can scout the land," Joanna tells her, "Head on down to the town with magic and make sure everything's ready for my grand arrival." "Of course, oh great and bountiful one!" Selena assures, "Can I take the pet with me?" "Sure," says Joanna, and David begins jumping up and down with glee, squealing "Yippee" and removing Rena's leash from his stake, dragging him along some feet. "Come on," she tells him, "We're going for a walkies!" Once they're gone, only Joanna and Liz are left in the throne room, the latter of which is still dressed like a maid. She sees that Earth's President is just admiring the GIF, and so she manages to slip out unnoticed. As Joanna stares into the blade, she briefly sees Silvia staring back at her, donning a grin that's distinctly victorious. Joe and Emma continue to sit in their conjoining cells, waiting as time goes by, when Liz manages to sneak in. "Joe?" she calls, "Are you in here?" "Liz?" Joe questions, "Over here!" She unhooks a set of keys from the door before managing to find his cell. "What're you wearing?" Joe asks in regards to her maid's uniform, but she tells him to never mind that, and unlocks his cell. He manages to get out, much to his relief, and Liz says, "Come on, let's go!" "Wait," Joe tells her, "We have to free Emma, too." Liz then turns back around and sees the blonde woman sitting in the shadows of her cell; she gets to her feet, and waves to the redhead awkwardly. "Oh…" Liz utters, "Didn't… see you there." And then she proceeds to unlock Emma's cell, slowly, as Joe explains to the sheriff of Storywik that Emma is that old girlfriend of his he was telling her about, as well as – he recently found out – Joanna's daughter. Liz wasn't aware that Joanna even had a daughter, and Emma replies that neither did she, finally stepping out of her cell and into freedom. She takes a sigh of satisfaction, and Liz explains to the two now ex-prisoners that DeviousPeep is going to be landing the sky palace in Storywik, and so they'll duck out then when they have the chance. The three of them begin exiting the dungeon. David and Rena are making their way through the town, with the latter still on his leash. He looks very grumpy indeed, and tries to pull away; however, this only makes Selena take a tighter grip with him, and she says that if he can't behave then he won't be getting his treat later. Rena sighs, annoyed, and begins to focus, still worried about that nigh-on heart attack he had back in the throne room. Finally, his magic manages to burn through the collar and leash, causing the whole thing to eventually eradicate itself from existence. "Yes!" he exclaims. "No!" Selena exclaims in turn, and then Rena pushes her over and runs away, into the town. David is now the grumpy one, and she gets to her feet after a moment of blubbering and dusts herself off for gravel. She continues to wander the streets in a huff, turning a corner and spotting Dlrgirl75 as she exits the sheriff's station, having been unable to bear and witness as Justine was continually carried through the streets. "Hey," David calls, approaching the upset former genie. "Um… hi. Do I know you?" Dlr wonders. "No," the witch assures, "But you have my mistress' wand." David points to the Wand of Antiquity, which is still lodged in Dlr's belt, and she admits that she forgot she even put it there; "Do you… want it back?" she wonders, taking it out and offering it to Selena. "Nah," David tells her, "You should keep it. You know it reaches into the wielder's past and allows them to perform any magic that they've performed before in their lifetime, at the drop of a hat? Cool, right? Well, DeviousPeep didn't think so I guess… I hope you get more use out of it than she did." She proceeds to bid Dlr a good day, while Dlr just stares at the wand in her hand, now very intrigued by it and its properties. Meanwhile, Rena is running through the streets, away from DavidTennantismyAngel, and eventually comes across a very heartbreaking sight indeed: Lady Junky, dead, being carried by her crying father as her even more tearful mother follows. "No…" he utters, and then he approaches. "No!" "Rena…" Josh utters in surprise, "I'm sorry, I…" "Wh-what happened?" Rena asks, his heart tearing itself into pieces as he speaks. "She saved everyone…" Primadonna Girl whispers, "She stopped all the monsters." "But… but… no… she can be saved, right? I mean, she's… she can be saved?" Rena begs. Josh closes his eyes and shakes his head, and Rena's crying grows more hysterical. He kisses his dead wife on the lips in the hopes of reviving her, but Josh tells him that that won't work – not even true love's kiss is powerful enough to wake the dead. "But… but… she can't be dead, she's… she's my Lady…" "I know," says Josh, "Mine too." Joanna continues to sit in her throne room, staring at Silvia as she stares back at her through the GIF's blade. "So, you really plan on doing this I guess?" she asks. "I really do," Peep assures. Finally, Silvia smiles and says, "Good." Justine's body is laid down on the grass of the field with the abandoned bakery in it, and Josh magics up a shovel in his hand, and another one in Rena's. Tiago, as well as some other members of the town who mourn their Admin's loss, stand with them, and Dlrgirl is finally seen approaching, watching as the two most important men in her final master's life dig her grave for her. But then there's an awful noise, and DeviousPeep's sky palace becomes visible in the sky. Everyone is shocked and panicked by the sight, and it crushes the little bakery as it lands right beside the funeral. "Alright," Liz tells Joe and Emma, "Now's our chance!" She proceeds to smash a window, and the three of them go to climb out of it. Everyone watches, confused, as the entrance to the sky palace opens up, and DeviousPeep steps out. There are people here who have never seen her in the state she's in: black cloak, pale skin, empty eyes, tears of blood, GIF in hand; they gasp in shock and fright. "Hello, people of Storywik!" Joanna exclaims, magnifying her voice with her powerful magic, "Let me tell you a little story about a group of mortals who stranded my ancestors in a land they weren't meant for… well, I suppose I just did, didn't I? I want to let the world know how that feels… with this," she twirls the axe/scythe-like weapon that is the all-powerful GIF, "For so long as it is in my possession I have the power the merge this planet with a certain hell dimension known as Tumblr. But I don't want a fail… I must first test this fragile magic. And what is Storywik, Maine if not the perfect testing grounds? To wrap up this little speech… I'll see you all in hell." And, with that, she rams the GIF down into the earth, muttering foreign, indistinguishable words as it mingles with our soil. Josh, Rena, Dlr and the others look around them; still devastated; now horrified. Joanna's stoic face smiles ever so genuinely as the whole town… sinks. Around the edges, we see cracks form in the concrete, and Storywik begins to lower into the ground – the sky above them flushes red, and spires begin to rise from the ground at random points, causing mass panic. Hell-beasts and fangirls suddenly appear in the sky; dragons roar and breathe fire through the streets. But this isn't the only source of flames. Tumblr brings with it its hellfire and horrible screams of torture. Peep smiles, leaving the GIF wedged in place, and then turns to blood. She flows her way away from this scene, as satisfying as it may be, and she ends up in her old apartment, where Selena is waiting for her. "What are you doing here?" Joanna asks, sighing in an annoyed manner. "I saw what you did outside," David says, gesturing the hole in the wall left by James 1234 in his battle with Silvia, "It was so cool! I can't wait for the two of us to rule over all of Earth and hell together, OM''G'' it is gonna be such fun!" "You," Peep hisses, "You tarnish this sacred moment in my life… thou shall not annoy any further." "Huh?" David utters, before her mistress reaches out a hand and begins pulling a ball of light from her chest. As it darts out of her, into Joanna, DavidTennantismyAngel explodes in a bloody mess, splattering the walls of the apartment. Peep uses her magic to send what's left of her former pet flying out of the hole, and she takes a deep sigh of relief. Back at the field, people continue to panic, and Rena, Josh and Prima guard Lady's body from the atrocities happening all around them. Finally, Dlr can take no more. She takes the wand from her belt and she waves it over herself, making it so that she disappears in a flurry of yellow smoke, reappearing in Joanna's apartment. "Hi," the former genie tells the empowered Blood Wiccan, "We need to talk." Joe, Liz and Emma are seen fighting their way through the masses of Storywik as they walk across the field, some of which has caught fire. The red sky above them thunders, and a lizard-like monster shoots a bolt of lightning right past them from its gullet. "Really wish I'd grabbed my sword…" Liz utters, right before Joe spots his father, two grandfathers and grandmother nearby; the trio approaches. "Am I glad to see you," Joe tells Rena, "What's wrong? I mean, besides the whole town going to hell." Rena then steps aside solemnly, revealing his wife's dead body. Joe is stunned, and he crouches down to take a look at his mother. "Is she…" "Yeah," Rena confirms, crying still, "She is." Joe begins crying too, barely able to comprehend her corpse. As he grieves, Liz turns to the Evil Bureaucrat and asks him if there's anything she can do; "I mean, uh… what do you need?" "Well, right now it looks like this town is in need of a sheriff," Josh says, and he uses his magic to make it so her maid's uniform turns into one fit for a sheriff. She thanks him, shedding a tear or two when she looks to Lady's body, and she says that she has an idea where Joanna is. "I'll go with you," Joe says, wiping his face as he gets to his feet. "Are you sure?" Liz asks. "Yeah," Joe nods, "Let's stop this bitch once and for all." He then turns to Emma and tells her to stay with these people, assuring her that she'll be safe with them, and she nods, wishing him good luck as he runs away with Liz. "And what would you like to talk about?" DeviousPeep asks Dlrgirl75 as the two of them face off in the former's apartment, the latter keeping a tight grip on the Wand of Antiquity. "I sense that you, like me, are Blood Wiccan." "I suppose that I am again, yes," Dlr nods, "But for hundreds of years… I was a genie. Spent centuries granting wishes for a whole variety of people. Some nice… some not-so-nice…" "Is this what you wanted to exchange with me, stranger? Smalltalk?" "Stranger?" Dlr questions, "We've met before, you know. Of course, you wouldn't remember… it was in an alternate timeline and was, uh, very brief. But we met, and you died, and then I died… right before I reversed time and gave my friend Mary another crack and getting that Virus well and truly deactivated. I'd say she succeeded, but you just had to go and re-endanger the town, didn't you? Right after I had to say goodbye to yet another master who sacrificed herself to end a crisis!" "I tire of you," Joanna tells her. "I don't care!" Dlr roars, raising the wand and asking DeviousPeep if she knows what it is. "That's the Wand of Antiquity," Joanna recognizes, "It is useless." "To a mere witch, maybe… but to someone who used to be a genie? Why, this wand allows me to reach back to any wish I've ever granted and grant it anew. Like I was saying… I reset time for my friend Mary. Let's see if I can't do that again." Joe and Liz burst in, having suspected Joanna would be in her apartment, and they get ready to back up Dlrgirl75 right as she's waving the wand. They each put a hand on her shoulder as she says, "Here goes." And then her magic is worked. Time reverses itself. The Mantizoids from all around the world disappear, back into their dimensional pocket. The GIF returns to its place in Tumblr, and hell-beasts and fangirls disappear from Storywik. As does the red sky and the fire, and the massive sky palace that Joanna brought with her. Rockaboss the horse turns back into Rocky the dog. Things that happened rewind themselves. David finds herself in the forest, alive again. Joanna's entire global domination is undone. We end on the street where the battle with Prima took place (see "Our True Selves") where Josh and Rena stand with Lady. Tiago steps out of The Sword and Hammer, and Primadonna Girl teleports to them. Justine is alive once more and all seems well, although they're terribly confused about what the Tumblr just happened. Joanna, having just killed her father and destroyed the mystical barrier, prepares to leave town and take over the world… but Dlrgirl75 is standing behind her, saying, "Not so fast." "Joanna!" Selena exclaims as she comes running, "I'm alive!" But Peep uses her magic to make her old pet go flying off into the woods, making it so it's just her, Dlrgirl, and the bones of James 1234. Said bones begin to rise as Prima's third wish has just been granted, and he groans, wanting to eat the two women in his line of sight. However, Dlrgirl zaps him with the Wand of Antiquity and he shatters. "You can't stop me from starting all over again," DeviousPeep warns the former genie. "Like I said, I used to be a witch…" Dlr reminds her, "And I had this friend who taught me a spell that could allow you to enter someone's mind. It's a painstaking process, she said, and she was right. It takes days, and it's almost impossible to get right… but I only have to have gotten it right once in my lifetime if I have this wand in my possession. How on Wikia could you have thought this was useless?" And then she waves the wand, and she enters the mind of Peep. Dlrgirl75 is next seen walking through the dark hallways of DeviousPeep's mind, having astral projected herself inside with the Wand of Antiquity. "Let's see what we can do about all that excess power you seem to be carrying around," she says to herself, and her voice echoes around this place. She makes her way through with caution, and eventually comes to a door that's cracked open a little. Through the crack, she sees Joanna cowering in the corner of the room, and then she opens it fully and sees that a powerful figure is standing over her. "What's going on here?" Dlr wonders… and then the powerful figure turns around. It's Silvia, towering over her old girlfriend, and Rachel is utterly shocked to be faced with the woman she thought was her true love. "Silvia…" she utters, "You… you died." "I know," Silvia recalls, "Different than how you think, but… I live on through Peep. She absorbed me." "I don't understand," Dlr tells her, tears forming in her eyes. "You wouldn't, you stupid little twerp," says Silvia, "You never were the brightest spark on the fire. That was me, when I was thrown onto it. You thought I died then? I didn't. I faked it. And it wasn't the only thing I faked while we were together, Rach." "But… but…" "'But… but…'" Silvia says in a mock-baby tone, "I'm a Leech, you nitwit! I was stealing your magic! How stupid are you?!" Dlrgirl is full-on crying now as this realization washes over her, and she finally plucks up the courage to ask her former lover if she's been controlling Joanna this whole time. "'Control' is a strong word," Silvia says, "I've been more… guiding her. Influencing her. Making sure she's at her very best evil. She may have been in the driver's seat, but I had my foot on the accelerator with no intention of hitting the brakes." "Well that ends now!" Dlrgirl declares, and Silvia laughs her off. She's then shocked when Rachel flings herself around the Leech, and she pulls her out of Joanna's mind as she herself vacates it. Dlr is sitting on the ground near the town line, having dropped the wand. She approaches Joanna, who is also crouched, and asks if she's okay. When Joanna turns around, she's normal again. Her complexion has balanced out, her eyes have ceased leaking, and they're once again human. She sheds Silvia's cloak, and holds out a hand; Dlrgirl smiles and helps the Blood Wiccan to her feet. "Thank you," Joanna says, "For getting rid of her… I can't explain to you what I've been going through recently…" "You thought you could get rid of me that easily?" Silvia asks, standing there, holding the Wand of Antiquity. "And don't think you can be using this!" she exclaims, taking the wand and snapping it in half, throwing both halves in random opposite directions. "Thank you for setting me free, Rachel," Silvia tells her, floating off the ground, "I was getting kinda bored." She then flies right through Joanna, before landing on the ground right back where she was. "You're… a ghost?" Peep questions. "Hmm…" Silvia ponders, "More of a poltergeist I think. But there's one thing I'm sure of, and that's that I'm powerful." She flares up a fireball in her hand and throws it at the two women, who dodge to avoid. "So am I!" Dlr senses, "When I set you free, it returned my powers! The powers that you stole from me!" "Whatever…" Silvia tells her, flaring up some red lightning. "Joanna," Dlrgirl says, turning to her, "What do you say we defeat this Leech one and for all?" "I say I'm all in," Peep declares, joining hands with the former genie. They put an arm forward each, and they blast their magic at Silvia's poltergeist, making that red lightning in her hand disappear and go into her, causing her to scream in pain. "You… can't… defeat… me…" Silvia rages as the two witches' magic is blasted at her wholly, "I… see… the… future. And it… is… GLORIOUS!" Their combined magical efforts cause her to explode outwards, leaving very little behind in the way of remains, and Joanna and Dlrgirl are left there, breathing heavily. "I'm the one who sees the future now, actually," Dlr explains to Peep, "And she was right… it is shaping up to be kinda glorious." Peep smiles, and points out that the two of them seem to be very powerful together. "Yes," Rachel agrees, "Yes we do." Justine, alive and well, can be found hugging her father and mother and kissing her husband, happy to have returned from the dead. "So… what happened?" Tiago wonders. "I did," Dlr explains, forming from blood. And Peep forms next to her. The group appear scared, but Dlr tells them not to worry… she's okay now. They see that she's no longer freaky-looking, and they trust the former genie's word, and so they let this slide so that she can explain: "There was this wand I found that could allow me to re-grant any wish I've ever granted, and so I used it to turn back time and undo all that happened these past few awful weeks…" "But… if time reversed… why do I remember everything?" Josh wonders. "Yeah," says Lady, "I… remember dying." "Mary's first wish was that she be able to keep her memories after the Virus hit, I took that and I applied it to everyone all over town. You all remember… but the rest of the world doesn't. For them, life goes on as normal." "And… are you still free?" Lady wonders, and Dlr smiles and confirms that she is, happy to see that her friend is alive and assuring her that her third wish appears to have stuck. "Hey guys!" Sannse exclaims as she approaches from down the street with Dr. Sonya, and the group looks happy, waving towards them. But then tragedy strikes. A zombie; a plain, simple zombie, sneaks up behind the fairies and takes a large chunk out of Sannse's neck. She screams, and Dr. Sonya cries as his best friend is pinned to the ground and eaten. Josh manages to flare up a fireball and kill it, but it's too late… Sannse is dead. Again. Lady appears horror-struck, but no more than her mother, who steps forward. "If time has reversed, then my last wish has been granted anew," Primadonna Girl realizes, no longer being shackled by the magical cuffs, "I have to undo it." "What do you mean?" Justine asks her, and then Prima uses her magic to make Dlr's lamp and the book with the spell she needs appear in her hand. She sets the lamp down on the ground, and she opens the book to the necessary page. "You mean…" Justine utters, and Prima nods. "You sacrificed yourself once to save us all, my precious Lady Junky… now let me do the same." Lady begins crying as her mother reads the words from the page, elevating above the lamp as she does so. Soon enough, the book drops to the floor, and a hole opens in Prima's chest as her heart painlessly ruptures. Justine and Josh are the ones to step forward, and their matriarch smiles as she makes her grand sacrifice; everyone else watches silently in the background. "Reg…" she says, "I'm sorry for the way things ended between us…" "It's okay," Josh assures, "I was a lousy husband." Prima laughs as her blood is drained, and she tells him, "Yes… yes, you were." He smiles through his tears, and she then turns to her daughter. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again… I love you more than anything in all the worlds…" she begins to choke up, while Justine is pouring with tears. "Don't go…" she whispers, but Prima says that she has to; "Alison Queen is checking out… but that's okay… I never got to be much of a mother to you, but… I'm being one now. All those years trying to find you, but… you already found your family…" She looks particularly upset now, and the bloodletting ceremony is almost complete. "I'm so happy that you have that, e-even… even if I can't be a part of it…" "You are a part of it," Lady promises, then whispering, "I love you, mommy." "And I love you. If there's anything I can say about my pointless, wretched life… it's that I love you, Lady Junky… and I always will." Her young form regresses to the old form that she altered with magic, and then there's a bright flash and she's just a dead body lying in a pool of blood next to what used to be a genie's lamp and a tainted book. Lady and Josh both crouch down beside her, and the latter manoeuvres his fingers across his wife's forehead to make it so that her eyes close. She looks peaceful now, and the people from behind begin to step forward. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Justine," Dlrgirl says, placing a comforting hand on the beautiful blonde's shoulder. "Thank you, Rachel," Lady says, turning to her before asking, "Where's Joe?" Joe wakes up next to Liz in a clearing in the forest; or… a'' forest. "What happened?" Liz asks as she sits up, but Joe, doing the same, reveals that he doesn't know. "Where are we?" she asks further, but Joe says that he doesn't know that either. And so the shot just pans out from the forest, revealing them to be in… ''Wikia Many Years Ago Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Dlrgirl75-Centric